baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Harri
This page talks about Harri from '''Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. '''For the version that appears in '''Baldi's Basics: Field Trip,' see Camp Assistant Harri.'' Harri, also known as Professor Harri, and maybe Harrison "Harri" Baldimore, is the younger brother of the titular main antagonist in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Harri is a literature teacher of Here School. He only appears when the player collects 3/7 notebooks. Appearance Harri is a poorly CGI (computer-generated imagery) modelled humanoid figure with curved cylinder arms, peach coloured skin, a black poorly-drawn mouth, peach coloured spheres for hands, a box-shaped torso and shiny brown hair. He also has a long-sleeved green shirt that reads I ♥ Literature (the words I and Literature in Blue and the heart in Red), blue pants, and brown shoes. Voice Harri's voice is a slightly high pitched TTS voice. It's sound more human and shows more emotion than 1st Prize's voice. The voice is actually is from Microsoft Sam. Mechanics Harri won't appear in the hallways until you collect 3/4 Notebooks. He will sometime appear to be moving around the halls, eventually standing in a random spot, blocking your path and won't move. However, unlike It's a Bully, Harri won't let you pass until you solve 10 of his typing questions. Each time you get a notebook, the type of questions he gives you will change. Question Types (Story Mode) 3/7 Notebooks: Pretty easy as you only have to type short words. 4/7 Notebooks: '''A little bit harder as you have to type long words. '''5/7 Notebooks: Harder as instead of typing a normal word, you have to retype a scrambled word in it's original, unscrambled form. 6/7 Notebooks: Harder as instead of just typing words, you have to retype sentences, which contain multiple misspelling and you have to retype scrambled words. 7/7 Notebooks: It's random of what Harri gives you as he'll either give you a long word to type, a scrambled long word, or sentences with multiple misspellings. Sometimes he may give you all 3 of these. Rare Occurrence: Either a long string of letters will appear that you can type or a bunch of garbage characters will appear that you can't type. Question Types (Endless Mode) During Endless Mode, one of the following 6 question types will appear, which get harder for every notebook you collect. *Typing one word *Typing longer words *Typing more than one word *Typing a sentence *Retyping a sentence with misspellings *Retyping a word that has been scrambled If you get all of the questions right or get 2 wrong, Harri will congratulate you and move away from the path he was blocking. If you get 4 of the questions wrong, he will be a little disappointed but he'll let you through the first time, but the next time you get 4 questions wrong, he won't let you through. The worst that could happen is if you answer 7 or more question wrong, then he will become very peeved at you. As a result, he will raise he voice and scold you for getting the answers wrong. Afterwards, he will bring out a small Panic Alarm keychain, which will let out a loud high-pitched beep sound which will lure Baldi towards him. So it's best to not get every question wrong. Quotes Images Harri_Description.png|Harri's original portrait and description as seen in the Principal's Office in a earlier version of the game. Harri (Neutral).png|Harri as he shown in the halls Harri (Happy).png|Harri when you answer all of his questions correctly Harri (Angry).png|Harri when you get all of his questions wrong Harri (Angry 2).png|Ditto Harri (Alarm).png|Ditto again, but with him holding his Panic Alarm Ingame_Screenshot.png|Harri, as he appears in-game Harri_Poster.png|Harri's updated portrait and description with shorter description Panic_Alarm.png|The Panic Alarm that Harri uses. Harri Deletion Cadidate.gif Harri (Brithday).png|Harri In Baldis Basics Birthday Bash Trivia *The name, Harri, is a portmanteau of Baldi and Harry. *The name of this character was thought of because of a Reverse Crappy Games Wiki page of Baldi's Basics called "Hairi's Unimportances in Neglect and Ignorance". **It's also because of how Baldi is named how he is because of how he's bald and Harri name is due to how he has hair. *Harri is the only real staff in the school beside Baldi (his brother) and the Principle of the Thing. He only seems to know English-Language Arts and how to type and just like how Baldi has an obsession with math, Harri seems to be obsessed with it. *Harri is one of four characters to be a CGI model, other character being It's a Bully, 1st Prize, and Baldi. **He was made using Paint 3D and made low quality using Paint.NET *Harri is, along with Baldi, Arts and Crafters, and It's a Bully, one of the few evil characters in the game. *Harri may be the only character with lines for getting pushed by BSODA and Gotta Sweep *When he was first introduced into the game, his portrait appeared to show more of his body and it appeared to be brighter and in a lower quality. His description also appeared to be longer and appeared to be left alligned unlike later versions. *Harri's voice is a slightly pitch up version of the SAPI4 version of Microsoft Sam. *The Panic Alarm that Harri uses is a SABRE Personal Panic Alarm, but edited to have no company name. **It also appears to look like it's painted. Category:Cgi Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:School Staff Category:Teacher Category:Appears in Baldi's Highschool Education and Learning Category:Jbubler approved pages Category:Gustavo201209 quality approved